Silver Sword of Gith
The Silver Sword of Gith was an artifact sacred to the githyanki. It was the first and most powerful of the githyanki silver swords and belonged to the githyanki hero Gith. When Gith left her people to seek an alliance with Tiamat and never returned, the sword was lost. Description The Silver Sword of Gith was a jagged-edged scimitar-like greatsword with a silver blade and golden hilt. History The sword was originally forged for Gith by Zerthimon. The blade was determined to be the only weapon powerful enough to defeat the ancient, corrupted Guardian of Illefarn. The warlock Ammon Jerro learned of the weapon from his dealings with the githyanki, devils, and an ancient crystal dragon named Nolalothcaragascint. He ultimately found the artifact but when he attacked the King of Shadows with it, it shattered into several shards, one of which buried itself inside the body of a baby who would grow up to be the Kalach-Cha. The slaad lord Ygorl desired the artifact to increase his own power. At the time, the sword was in the hands of Cireka, a githyanki general. The two battled over it, pitting their armies against each other until their fight spilled over into Toril and Khelben Arunsun trapped them in a magical stone. When adventurers released the two in the , their fight resumed until Cireka was slain by the red dragon Caminus. Rannek of Nesmé retrieved the blade and used it to help defeat Ygorl. He was concerned, however, that the githyanki would return to retrieve it at some point. Demon Stone and Neverwinter Nights 2 appear to be in conflict, with the former having Cireka and the sword trapped within a stone and the latter having the sword shattered over a similar period. However, the timeline of both events is unknown and it is possible shards were broken off a still mostly complete sword, or that there are actually two different swords identified as the Silver Sword of Gith. In the , the Kalach-Cha collected the scattered shards, whilst being pursued by the zealous githyanki, and eventually reassembled them at the site where the blade originally shattered. The sword gained a couple of new powers, owing to the fractured nature of the blade, but since the final shard was still buried in the Kalach-Cha's chest, it could not be fully restored. The nevertheless powerful blade was then used to finally defeat the King of Shadows. The Silver Sword, in addition to being an outsider-slayer of unimaginable power, was the key to the Betrayer's Gate, a portal to the Fugue Plane located in a temple to Myrkul on the Plane of Shadow in Mulsantir. This Gate was used by Akachi the Betrayer, a former priest of Myrkul, who used the blade to try and destroy the Wall of the Faithless and free his dead love, a Red Wizard. After the Kalach-Cha was abducted into the land of Rashemen by the Founder after they vanquished the King of Shadows, the prime shard that was buried in their chest was torn from them violently. The Founder then recast the whole sword with the missing shard, strengthening the weapon even further, though the blade retained its previous nature of servitude to the Shard-Bearer who reforged it. The Founder then explained her reason for choosing the Shard-Bearer to defeat the spirit eater, "Because you had the will to master the Blade of Gith." After regaining the Blade, the Shard-bearer then used the weapon to open the Betrayer's Gate. When they reached the Fugue Plane and Kelemvor's Gray City, the Kalach-Cha was given the choice of either leading Akachi's generals to lay siege to the City, or defending it against them. Whatever the Kalach-Cha decided, the Lord of the Dead, Kelemvor, arrived and allowed the Shard-Bearer to claim their soul from the Wall of the Faithless, where the Founder and Akachi once were. The Shard-Bearer had to then battle the avatar of the Spirit-Eater curse for control of their own soul. Eventually, after battling the Spirit-Eater curse across dreamscape versions of Crossroad Keep and West Harbor, the Kalach-Cha cornered the avatar and used the Silver Sword to defeat him. Appendix Notes References Category:Outsider bane Category:Githyanki items Category:Greatswords Category:Magic weapons category:Artifacts Category:Magic items Category:Items